Ice
by My Harlequin Romance
Summary: Oneshot. Kai has a thing for ice, and Tala finds out why


_There's a little story behind this. I had a quote from this one-shot as my msn tag name. My dear friend CC Queen (Who this is for) poked me into doing it._

_I don't own Kai or Tala. I do own Jemma.

* * *

_

**Ice**

It started out as random musing.

It was a blazing hot day, something very strange in Russia. Tala and Jemma were lying in Jemma's garden, soaking up the sun while they could. Jemma was lying on her stomach, reading. Tala didn't want to know what it was about, and he didn't really care.

Tala had known Jemma through Kai. How the bubbly British blue haired beauty befriended Kai had yet to be told. However, Tala enjoyed her company. Like her friend, Jemma was a masochist. A young masochist, but one nonetheless. Her boyfriend, Mikey Stevens, was also a masochist and British. The two fitted really well, and was never seen far away from each other at school. Tales Mikey had said sent shivers up Tala's spine, but his mind couldn't help but wonder.

Was Kai really like that? Speaking of the Russian, Tala noticed he was no where to be found.

"Where's Kai?"

Jemma glanced over her white sunglasses, and raised an eyebrow. "He said he'd be along soon." she replied, before going back to her book. "I guess he went to get ice." she whispered. Tala raised an eyebrow.

"Ice?" he questioned. Jemma closed her book and sat up.

"Ask him about the ice." she replied. Still Tala was confused. He knew a lot about Kai. Possibly a little more then Jemma. Ask Kai what about the ice? What did Jemma know about his best friend that Tala didn't? The red head licked his dry lips.

"What?" Jemma chuckled to herself, with a little shake of her head.

"You know ice! He seems to have a thing for it. Ask Kai about it. It isn't my place to say." the English girl replied. Tala's interested peeked, he decided he was going to question Jemma further.

"Why does he have a thing for ice?" The red head questioned. His shoulders began to burn slightly. Jemma glanced round, before sighing.

"Okay, but don't tell Kai I told you. As you know Kai likes pain. That's how we met really. He told me, he got whipped across the stomach one time. Kai tried to ease the pain, nothing worked. Until he put ice on the wound. I don't know how and I don't really care, but Kai said he liked the feel of ice on a wound." Jemma explained.

* * *

When Tala arrived back at the mansion, his shoulders were burning. Being fair skinned, the sun did nothing for poor Tala. The red head found Kai in the kitchen, looking in the freezer. "Looking for some ice?" Tala asked, wincing when he flexed his shoulders. 

"Hn?"

Kai looked at Tala, noticing the red patches on his back. "You're burnt." he muttered. Tala rolled his eyes.

"Thank you for pointing that little detail out. I already know." Tala snapped. He sighed and shook his head. "Sorry Kai." he whispered. Kai snorted something, before pulling out a tray of ice-cubes. Setting them to one side, Kai pulled one out. Slowly and gently, Kai placed the ice cube on Tala's right shoulder.

Tala groaned slightly.

A very small smirk appeared on Kai's lips, and he moved the ice cube around, letting it melt from the heat of Tala's shoulders. Tala gripped the side of the sink, trying to stay steady.

The ice cube melted, as ice cold water trailed down Tala's back. Kai couldn't help himself, and began to lick a certain trail down Tala's back. Tala groaned lowly again.

Kai stopped, and turned back to the ice cube tray. Tala tried to regain himself. "I can see why you like Ice cubes so much." The red head muttered breathlessly. Kai smirked again.

"You have no idea how much pleasure a simple cube of ice can bring." he replied, snatching the tray up and walking towards the kitchen door. He suddenly stopped, and turned to look at Tala. "What is it Red?" he asked. A small blush crept up on Tala's face.

"I'd like to find out." he stated, more to himself then Kai. The smaller Russian smiled again, beckoning Tala to him.

"If you want, I'll happily show you." he purred. Tala smiled and followed Kai.

Both of them didn't care about the odd look Bryan was giving them, as Kai cradled the ice-cube tray close. None of that really mattered anymore.


End file.
